Ain't No Mountain
by Carlyshae
Summary: Immediately following the events of 6x11 - Olitz reunites. I was basically dared by my fellow tweeters to put my money where my mouth is and post a fic so I hope you all enjoy. SMUT
1. Reacquainted

AINT NO MOUNTAIN

'She's kissing me' was the only thought running through his head. After so long, so much time…. Fitz stops thinking and just gives into the moment. How good she feels in his arms again.

Olivia pulls away and they stare at each other, speaking in a language only known to them. It's intense, it's raw, it's them. She stands up and starts to lead him to the bedroom. He follows like a sailor enraptured by a siren's call and he couldn't give a fuck. To be wrapped around her, inside her; to him it's everything.

She sits him on the bed, still not saying a word. He stares right back, daring her to look away from him. Taking his tie in her hands she starts to take it apart letting it fall to the floor. She goes to kiss him again but he grabs her hands.

"Liv, I-

"I know. I'm sorry. I mean it. I, it's always been you Fitz. I'm fucked, up I know-"

"Then we'll be fucked up together," giving her that panty dropper smile she loves so much.

"One minute." They share a sweet kiss. Liv walks over to the stereo system. She presses a number. The sounds of Taylor Dane's, "I'll Always Love You" starts to play.

 _I'll always love you  
For the rest of my days  
You have won my heart and my soul  
With your sweet, sexy ways_

Liv walks towards Fitz unbuttoning her jacket. She quickly discards her shoes, pants and blouse standing in front of Fitz in a sexy black see through lace bra and matching lace panties. She grabs Fitz's face. "I'm sorry", she kisses his forehead. "I'm sorry" she kisses his eyelids. "I'm sorry, she kisses his cheeks. She leans in, feeling his breath on her face, I'm sorry and kisses his lips with all the passion she can muster. Their tongues slide across each other in a dance so well practiced it's second nature.

 _You gave me hope  
When I needed someone near  
You bring me happiness  
Everyday of every year_

Fitz breaks the kiss feeling himself harden at the sight of the spit line attached to their lips.

"Show me."

Liv looks up at him. Her lips curve into a smirk. "As you wish"

She pulls a pillow off the bed and sinks to her knees. "Hmmm, I'm starving." She puts her face in his lap rubbing her face all over his clothed dick. "God Fitz, so hard." She can see his throbbing, hard cock growing. Her clit is throbbing and her panties are starting to soak. She uses her teeth to pull down his zipper and he's so hard his huge dick jumps out of his pants: big, pink and perfect. She looks up at Fitz as she grabs his tip with her lips. Using her tongue, she swirls his tip licking the pre-cum as it drips down his shaft. She starts to lick his pulsing vein along his thick shaft as she plays with his balls in her hands.

"Yes, sweet baby, oh shit Liv. Baby." He starts to grab her hair as she makes out with his cock.

 _And I'll always love you  
For all that you are  
You have made my life complete  
You're my lucky star_

Liv raises her eyes to see Fitz is barely holding on and smiles to herself. She decides to turn it up a bit. She hollows out her cheeks and starts to take ALL of him in, slowly sliding down his dick, licking and slurping like it's a melting ice cream cone and she's not wasting one drop. Fitz was in heaven. Liv could give good head but this was something different. She had a newfound vigor and eagerness he couldn't wait to explore further. She started to turn her head while swirling her tongue around at the same time while slurping so hard spit was dripping from her mouth. He could feel it running down his heavy balls. He had to have her now. He grabbed the sides of her face and she knew immediately what he wanted.

 _You are the one_ _  
_ _That I'd been searching for_ _  
_ _You are my everything_ _  
_ _Tell me who could ask for more_

She released his dick with a pop and stood up to meet his lips. He put his finger to her lips before she could kiss him. "You've been bad, sweet Livvie." Fitz smiled at her, "Assume the position." Her eyes widened. She knew she was in for it. She knew deep down she was wrong and needed to be punished. "Yes Mr. President."

A/N - I am currently writing chapter 2. Stay tuned. My first time writing so comments are welcome.


	2. Loving each other

CHAPTER 2

Mr. President. Fitz chuckles to himself, _she knows I like that._ He watches her walk towards the closet. Oh nice, he thinks to himself.Olivia walks back towards the bed holding a box. She holds it out to Fitz. He wordlessly takes it from her with a smile and places it on the bed. She kneels over his lap, hands on the floor spread apart. Fitz mouth starts to water as he caresses her firm, soft ass. He takes a bite.

" _Sssssssssssss, oh Fitz."_

SMACK

Fitz swats her bottom with his huge firm hand.

"I didn't say you could speak. You know better Olivia.

"Apologies."

SMACK

"What was that?"

"Apologies Mr. President."

"Good girl." Fitz smiles as he rubs her reddened cheeks excruciatingly slow. He can't believe 10 minutes ago she was screaming at the top of her lungs at hm. For _him_. For Rowan. He hated that man. But for her. God, what he wouldn't do for her. "Why can't you trust me?" He asks her with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"I don't know Mr. President."

SMACK

"Try again."

"I, I'm…ahhhhhh" She feels Fitz's wet tongue laving across her ass.

"You're what? Wet? I know that" He takes his middle finger and swipes it up her slit feeling her juices. He uses his pinky finger to make circles around her opening. She starts to squirm.

SMACK

"Stay still. You're what Olivia."

"I'm scared Mr. President."

"Of what?

She gets quiet again and grinds her pussy against his finger straining to have more inside her.

SMACK

"Of what, Olivia?"

"You not loving me anymore." A tear falls down her cheek.

He stops for a second. He knows this but he's not sure how many times he can assure her. "What did I tell you." He raises her up to look in his eyes. "I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life. YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. Do you hear me. HEAR ME LIVVIE!"

She stares at him with tears in her eyes. She sees it, all his love, all his forgiveness, everything. She can feel her heart racing. There's nowhere to run. There's nothing to run from.

"I hear you, Fitz. I love you too and I swear it, no more running. No more."

He grabs her to him and they kiss like people possessed. Tongues, teeth, spit, tears, all mingling together in a passionate embrace of two souls coming home. Her pussy is so wet is drips all over his lap. He takes his fingers and plunges them inside her, using his thumb to make circles on her clit. "Is this for me?"

She can barely speak, "All for you, baby, all for you."

He takes her off his lap and throws her on the bed. He quickly takes off his shirt and the rest of his clothes and stares down and the perfection of the woman he loves. He takes the box and opens it up. "I'll never forget that night." He holds up the beautiful white silk scarf they bought on a whim during the trail so long ago. One of those rare occasions they had to themselves. He takes the scarf and slowly slides it down her body. Starting at her face, he smooths it across her skin, caressing every spot, loving her with his hands. He stops at her pussy and takes the edges through her folds, soaking it in her ambrosia. He smirks down at her gasp of breath. "Open your eyes, Livvie." He puts the ends of the scarf in his mouth and sucks her juices off. "You're still the best thing I've ever tasted. Her clit springs to attention at his words. He grabs her ankles and wraps the scarf around each one, holding her legs open.

"Hold on sweet baby." He spreads her thighs with his hands and gently blows on her clit. He uses his nose and gives her pink bud Eskimo kisses. He takes his tongue and writes the alphabet inside her folds.

"Oh yes…FUCK, God.."

"Not God, sweet baby, say my name"

"Mr. President."

"Damn straight." Fitz continues his assault on his favorite dish like a starving man. He moves his mouth around in circles greedily sucking on her clit and catching her juices with his tongue. She will cum in his mouth before he fills her with his dick.

"Mr. Pre… Mr.….

"Hush baby, just feel." He bows his head and licks from her crack up to her clit.

"OH, MY GOD! HOLY FUCK FITZ!"

He grabs her clit with her teeth, sucking it with his lips, his tongue familiarizing itself with every inch of her insides. He's never tasted anything sweeter than Olivia Pope.

"I'm, I'm I'm, I, she's panting like she's running a marathon. Fitz is hard as a rock. He must be inside her. He ups his game. He lifts her ass in the air, ankles above his head and clamps down on her pussy and sucks and licks like a vacuum cleaner.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" She explodes in his mouth like a water faucet and he drinks every single drop. Her body is shaking and quivering but he hasn't released her yet. He licks her completely clean before lowering her back onto the mattress. He unties her ankles and lays next to her with the biggest Cheshire cat grin on his face. Liv is so spent she can't raise her head.

"I hope you're not tired." She opens her eyes and look at him.

"We're not done yet."

A/N One more chapter to go.


	3. Always us

"Are you serious? Fitz I…"

"You what? Are done? I don't think so Livvie. You forget I know you and I know what you can do." He slides his hand down to her pussy. He flicks her clit with his finger and swirls around her juices. "This is mine and I say when you're done. Do you understand?"

She immediately starts to get wet again and she knows he knows it. Staring straight into his eyes she says, "Yes, Mr. President."

Fitz smiles at her and thinks she may finally be mine. He rolls on top of her and begin to kiss her; softly at first, but it's been too long. His passion overtakes him and he is ravaging her mouth. Liv meets him kiss for kiss, mouths completely encompassing the other. Fitz pulls back and stares at her. He licks her lips and opens her mouth with his tongue. She loves when he does this. Her nipples are begging to be touched.

"Mr. President, I _need_ you. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee."

"I know baby. I need you too and you need to be reminded who that pussy belongs to."

Liv looks up at Fitz. His beautiful eyes are a swirl of dark blue and grey and she knows there's a storm about to be unleashed upon her and she's not sure she's ready for it.

"Fitz, -

'Ssshhhhhh. I told you, you belong to me and I'm not finished with my meal." He sticks his fingers in his mouth, covering them with his spit and starts rubbing circles on her bud. "You can take it baby, I know you can. Open up for me."

Fitz rolls on top of her and stares into her eyes. "No more running."

"No more running, Mr. Pre- "

Fitz slams his lips down on hers shutting her up immediately. His hands sliding down her body everywhere he can touch. She starts arching her back, lifting her hips to meet his; turning them in circles trying to force his dick into her. He presses his pelvis into hers, stopping all movement. The tip of his dick is grazing her hole, feeling her slickness all over his tip.

"Patience sweet baby."

He runs his tip up and down her folds, mixing his pre-cum with her wetness, driving them both crazy.

"You're fucking killing me Fitz."

"I know"

He takes her right nipple in his mouth, slowly licking and suckling its hardness using his left hand to twist and tease her left nipple all while is dick is slowly making circles on the edges of her pussy lips. He sits up and puts the tip by her lips.

"Do you see what you do to me?" She smiles and sticks her tongue out to taste herself on his tip.

"Hmmmm I always taste so good on you."

Growling, Fitz grabs her hips and lifts them about 2 inches off the bed getting into position on his knees. Liv grabs a pillow to put under herself as Fitz lines himself up. "I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope."

"I love you toaaaaaaaaaahhhhh – Fitz lifts her hips up bringing her down on top of his agonizingly hard cock. She's so wet he slides in and out of her with ease.

"Je…sus Liv. I fucking…. love you."

"Fi…Fi…. Fitz…I…can't…. don't…. stop…ahhhhhh"

"Never…stop…my…pussy…MINE," Fitz screams out as his pounds Oliva almost desperately. He looks down to see his pink cock sliding in and out of her beautiful chocolate pussy. 'Yessssssssssssss, all mine. Look, look at how beautiful we are."

She turns her head to the mirror to see them joined together but he's fucking her so hard she can't focus.

"Sooooooooooooooooo deep Fitz. You feel so good baby."

The music long since forgotten, the only sounds are the slapping of flesh and moans filling the air. Fitz starts to swivel his hips, his dick making an upward motion inside her hitting that G spot every time. Her pussy starts clenching and getting wetter if that's possible. Fitz can feel it dripping down his dick.

"That's right baby, give daddy his cream."

Her clit is pulsating with every stoke, her thighs are burning and she's gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles are white.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, baby"

"Fitz quickly pulls out and attached his mouth to her pussy with a vice grip.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Her orgasm shoots through her body so hard she starts convulsing. Fitz continues sucking and licking her until she calms down. Her breathing starts to slow down as she slowly turns her head towards Fitz.

"Get on your knees."

Finding an energy, she didn't know she still had, Liv gets on her knees in front of him. Fitz lovingly stokes her back, planting soft kisses along her spine. He spreads her asscheeks, staring at her pink hole, dripping with her cum and soon his. He wastes no time in filling her up again inch by inch. He smiles at the handprints around her hips knowing that only he can fuck her like that. His sweet baby. His Livvie. Her pussy starts to squeeze his cock as she starts to meet his thrusts. He smiles; she's getting impatient. He starts to pull out very slowly, and as he slams back into her, he grabs her hair and tugs back, exposing her neck. He starts to lick it, "I said mine," and without warning bites down on her neck, causing Liv to cry out.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, you have to take it sweet baby. You left me, AGAIN. You took my pussy from me, AGAIN. The debt must be paid and I. (thrust) AM. (thrust) TAKING. (thrust) WHAT'S (thrust) MINEEEEE!

Fitz slams into her so hard the bed is shaking. His balls are so heavy and tingling. He can fell Liv's pussy getting tighter.

"I'm coming Livvie."

"Me too baby. I'm, ahhhhhh"

Fitz lifts her across his chest into an upright position. He starts to rub he clit as she reaches behind to fondle his balls.

"LIIIIIIIVVVVVVV"

They hold onto each other so tight as they both cum hard together. A single tear falls from both of their eyes as they hold onto each other for dear life. Fitz slowly and gently lays her down on the bed spooning behind her.

"CKDFEWEFJOJQENDJJEFNNEQFMFKOF"

"What did you say?"

"Fuck if I know."

"Can you translate?"

"I'm pretty sure I said that was the best sex of my life."

"Really? Well I aim to please."

"I am beyond pleased Mr. President."

"I am the man you voted for?"

She turns over to look him in the eyes. "You'll always be the man I voted for. You'll _always_ be Mr. President, and you'll always be my Fitz."

He smiles. "Would you like to take a shower Ms. Pope?"

"I would Mr. President. But I need a minute."

"One minute?"

She smiles, "One minute."

They never leave the bed for the rest of the day (and night 😊)

A/N And we've come to the end. Thank you to all who read this, commented and sent your love. This was my first fanfiction so I'm glad you enjoyed. Already have something else in the works. Smooches for now.


End file.
